The Mole: WWE Edition
by cardwiz
Summary: 10 Wrestlers must work together as a team to win up to one million dollars. But one of them is a traitor who will elemenate one person each episode. One of them is, The Mole.
1. Episode 1

Me: Hello readers, this is my first story with an actual plot, so it will be fairly rough. Oh, and meet my sarcastic visualization of my self-doubt, Norm.

Norm: Hey.

Me: I wrote this because, well, this show _**ROCKED**_, and should be brought back as soon as possible!

Norm: Here he goes again, come on Card, most of the people out there have either forgotten about this show or never knew it existed. Besides, it ran for 4 years, get over it.

Me: Those last two celebrity pieces of junk don't count and you know it!

Norm: Whatever. _To Readers_ Read and Review Please.

* * *

**_June 2007 Chicago, Illinois, United States of America_**

We see our host Matt Striker standing on the roof of the Sears Tower and one of our contestants comes threw the door on the roof.

"Ah, it good to see you Randy, I hope that you are ready for the first challenge." Striker said in his naturally cocky tone.

"Of coarse I am" our first contestant Randy Orton replies, "But what will everyone else be doing?"

"Waiting for you to find them of coarse, all of them are waiting somewhere in this, the tallest building in the USA." The former New York City schoolteacher spouted out in full teaching mode.

"But that'll take forever!"

"Not if you use the clues that I'm about to give you. Here" And so Striker gives Randy a black envelope with a giant green fingerprint on the front. "There are five questions and the answers will lead you to the floor some of the nine superstars are on. Once people join you, they can help answer questions. You must rely on your wits alone. You have one hour to find all nine of your fellow contestants, and if you find them all you will add $100,000 to the group pot."

"Ok." Said Orton as he opens the envelope, "when does the game start?"

"Oh, I'd say about 30 seconds ago." Replied the host looking down at his wristwatch.

"What! Why didn't you tell me!"

"37 seconds ago, 39, 40."

"Oh you son of a..." But knowing his precious time was ticking away, Randy takes his backpack and makes a sprint for the door from which he came.

"And so it begins."

_A video package plays featuring Matt Striker in a digital white landscape._

Striker- 10 WWE wrestlers must work together for a prize of up to 1 million dollars.

One of them is the Mole.

A traitor.

An insider.

A saboteur.

The winner? The person who can answer the question.

Who is The Mole?

* * *

We see Randy Orton frantically running to an elevator and start to read the questions in the envelope. "Ok lets see what we have here.

How many days did Randy Orton first hold the World Heavyweight Championship?

How many times has Chris Jericho officially held a world championship?

How many Wrestlemanias has Bret Hart wrestled in?

How many titles has Booker T held?

Combined, how many world titles have the former members of Evolution and the Radicalz held?

Well, I guess I'll start with the one I know for sure. And I'm certain that I held my title for only 29 days thanks to the jerk HHH." And so Randy pushes the 29th floor button once he gets in the elevator and waits.

_54:32_

"Man this place is so…boring" Orton says as he passes what he thinks must be about the hundredth generic potted plan on the floor. "Man this place is boring as hell. All these people are just wearing boring business suits, except for that guy." Orton begins to put on a big grin when he recognizes a face out of the crowd. "Hey Cena! Get over here!"

Wearing an old Micheal Jordon jersey, John Cena makes his way to join the one-man team. "What took you so long man, I've been waiting with these stiffs all day. I don't know how long I can riff on the same piece of crummy modern art. Maria was with me, but she's in the bathroom since we didn't think you'd get here for another 20 minutes"

"Shut up, we can work on the questions while we wait, so, do you know any of these for sure?"

"Yah, I'm positive Jericho was only champ once so we can handle that one last. But there's a computer right over there, we can just look up some of the answers." And so Cena goes to an empty cubical and goes to wikipedia for to answer questions 3-5.

_30:53_

"All right" said Cena scrolling threw the website, "it says here Bret was in 12 wrestlemania's, and, wow, Booker has held 33 titles in both WWE and WCW. But I can't find the number of world titles Evolution and the Radicalz have had"

As the two men loom over the computer monitor, we see Maria sneak up behind them and say in her usual chipper voice, "What are you doing guys?"

Both muscle men jumped out of their skin for a second, and as soon as Randy got his cool tried to explain to the fairly dimwitted diva the situation. "So now we have to add up the number of championships Evolution and the Radicalz have had."

Maria replies in what could be mistaken for deep thought, "Hmmm, who are the Evolution and Radicalz?"

"What?" Exclamed Randy in surprise, but calmly takes a deep breath to explain "ok, Evolution was Ric Flair, HHH, Batista, and Me. The Radicalz were Chris Benoit, Dean Malenko, Eddie Guerrero, and Perry Saturn."

"All right you two, I've got the info right here, HHH is a 10 time world champ. Flair, of coarse, has held a world title 16 times, you got it once Orton, Batista has had the title 2 times, Benoit got it once, and Eddie held the WWE title one time. Let's see…" Cena said as be appeared to begin to look for a calculator.

"31", Piped in Maria.

"What?" Said the two stupefied boys.

"The answer is 31."

"How did you know that? You don't know anything?" accused Randy with his usual tact.

"Someone once told me I was an 'idio savent' or something like that." Going back to her usual air headed self.

"As interested as I am in this conversation, we're on a time limit, let's hurry." Barked Cena, "Maria, go to the 31st floor, Randy, you take 33, I'll take go to 12 and we'll all meet in the lobby."

And so the team breaks up and Maria, who has the envelope, and Randy take the only available elevator, while Cena chooses to take the stairs rather than wait for the next one.

_23:36_

Randy is the first to find his more team members on his floor, which consist of HHH and Mickie James. The three of them take an elevator to the ground floor and begin to search for more team members. John's group that includes Paul London and Victoria soon joins them.

"What is taking the last group so long?" complains an angry HHH, "Randy said you sent Maria, up to the 33rd floor to find more people, are you sure you're right?"

"I'm almost positive Maria was right."

"Wait, you let _Maria _answer the question?" Said Victoria coming out of an office, "What are you and Orton thinking? She can't even get her cloths on right if one of the diva's don't help her."

"Really." Was the only thing that came from HHH, Paul, John and Randy's mouth as they drift off into their own fantasy.

"Calm down guys" Mickie snapped, "We've got to go wait for them and look for whoever we are still missing here.

"I don't know about that, I say we go look for Maria, who knows, she might not even be in the same zip code as us by now." Said Victoria with a slight vile tone in her voice.

"Look we're in a rush," timed in Paul, "I'm the fastest, I'll go up and see if I can find Maria and any others, ok?"

"Good plan," came HHH, "but if you don't find them in 10 minutes, hurry back down here."

_10:12_

Just minute's after London took a trip up the elevator, we see Maria, Chris Benoit, and Melina step out of another elevator.

"All right, now we know were everyone is." John said sounding a bit relieved. "Now all we have to do is wait for Paul to come back, and find the last person."

"Maria was telling me you had to answer questions to find our floors? Are you sure we're on the right floor?" Inquired Melina.

"Of coarse I'm sure, the question was 'How many times has Chris Jericho officially held a world championship' and he has only had one title run." Said Randy with confidence.

"Sounds right to me." Melina shrugged.

"What? No, all of you are wrong." And irritated sounding Chris Benoit snaps.

"What are you talking about Chris" Mickie inquires, "Everyone knows Jericho only had one title reign and that was after he first united the WCW and WWF titles."

"Well he didn't win them at the same time, he won one, then the other. Therefore he had two separate title reigns. Plus he also had a forgettable one week run with the WCW title." Replied Benoit, trying to rush his answer.

"So Y2J held a world title 3 times." Came the once again, temporarily smart sounding Maria.

"Crud" Screams an extremely irritated HHH. "Lets get to the 3rd floor, now!"

So in what can only be described as a Benny Hill moment, all 8 wrestlers tried to go up a busy elevator only to find it busy, so all of them try to go up the narrow stairs. And as soon as they opened the door, they were greeted by a not too friendly face.

_5:25_

"What the hell took you chump stains so long!" A fuming Edge practically screamed.

"Calm down Edge, atleast we have everyone here." Mickie said in relief.

"Actually we're not," piped in Benoit, "Paul hasn't come back yet."

"Ah crud, he's going back to the ground floor." Interjects a now panicking Melina.

"Fine, I'll go down and find him since you guys can't do anything right." An extreamly irritated Edge says as he goes for the elevator.

"You're not going anywhere on your own Edge." HHH says as he cuts of Edge from the door.

"Listen up guys." Cena said trying to take control of the situation. "Let's all just go downstairs and meet up with Paul."

"Fine." Edge says reluctantly.

And so our 9 superstars once again run down the stairs due to the lack of time, and low and behold, there is Paul London, looking dazed and confused trying to figure out what's going on.

"There you guys are, I've been waiting here for a few minutes, where did you go?" Paul inquires.

"I don't think any of that matters now." Comes the overly calm sound of Matt Striker as he comes threw elevator doors.

By this point, all of the superstars are getting antsy and are visibly loosing their cool.

"I'm very proud of you guys, all of you are together in the same room and you still have a little over a minute to spare, I guess I lose the pool," our favorite teacher continues ignoring all the people who want to kill him.

"You son of a…" Randy says as Victoria and HHH hold him back.

"Careful, you don't want me to fine you some more of the money that you just won."

"Wait a second, _more_ of the money?" inquires Benoit.

"Well you see, I told mister Orton that you were to rely on wits alone, but he and Cena used a computer to look up 3 answers, so because of this the team has been fined $30,000."

Before the group could self-destruct, Striker chimes in, "If I may have your attention, it's time for the quiz. You will take the quiz one at a time, and in the meantime, you guys are going to record your video diaries."

* * *

The Quiz.

10 questions over the identity of the Mole.

The person who scores the lowest on the quiz, is executed, and sent home immediately.

1.Is the Mole male or female?

2.What group of 3 was the Mole first in? (The Original 3, Cena's 3, Orton's 3, Maria's 3, the mole was not part of the groups of 3.)

3.Did the Mole break any rules in this game?

4.How many titles has the Mole won?

5.What is the Mole's hometown?

6.What color are the Mole's eyes?

7.What color is the Mole's hair?

8.Did the Mole ever go above the 30th floor?

9.How many Wrestlmanias has the Mole wrestled in?

10.Who is The Mole?

In the video diary room, each contestant talks about their suspicions over who they believe is the Mole.

HHH- I think that it is a little too convenient that Edge turns out to be the only guy on a floor alone in a place where the producers can talk to him about ways to sabotage the task. But the same could be said for Orton, Maria, and Cena. After all, they also got time alone.

Victoria- I have to go with those idiots Orton and Cena for letting themselves get played by Maria, I mean come on, she's a ditz. Or maybe that's what she wants us to think. No, she's a ditz.

Cena- Maria did take an awfully long time getting down with the rest of the group, but that could have also been because of some delays by Benoit or Melina.

Benoit- I have to suspect Mickie. I mean, she tried to slow us down at a critical time by questioning me over what I know about one of my best friends title reigns. Then again, just about anyone in the group could have answered the question.

Melina- I think that Paul has to be the Mole. I mean, him just running off without barley saying a word is pretty suspicious. But then again, I think Mickie is the one who put it in his head. But it wouldn't have happened if Chris had just given us all the answer sooner, I mean, Mickie did have the Envelope with her and could have shown me and Chris the questions.

Paul- Man, I barely even remember what happened, someone just suggested that someone go find the others and I just shot of, I think it was Mickie. But it did take the last three a little too long for my liking.

Edge- The Mole has to be Cena or Orton. Both of there stupid mistakes cost me some of my money. But where the hell was London when they finally got their brains together and found me.

Mickie- I think Edge or Victoria could be the Mole. Both are pretty underhanded and are causing a lot of stress to the team pretty early on.

Orton- The Mole could be anyone. Cena was the one to use the computer and cost the team money. But someone out of the entire group should have gotten the Jericho question right.

Maria- Why is everyone so fussy over the moley person? I mean, just because people have moles doesn't mean they are bad.

After everyone has finished the Quiz, everyone sits down in the lobby of the hotel they are staying in.

Striker comes in with a laptop and hooks it up to a computer screen and informs everyone, "Now that you have all taken the Quiz, I'll enter your names into this computer and if a green fingerprint shows up, you're safe. But if a red fingerprint appears, then you are the Mole's first victim and will have to leave immediately."

One by one Matt enters the names, first few become green. First Cena, then Chris, Victoria, Edge, Orton.

That is until the dreaded red fingerprint show up and the Game, HHH is executed.

* * *

Me: Hey, I've got a fun idea. How about the readers take the quiz and by the end of all this they can see if they were right in there guess of who the Mole is.

Norm: Hey, you're right, that is a fun idea. If by fun you mean lame.

Me…Shut up.

_**Read and Review please.**_


	2. Episode 2

Me: Yay, people like it!

Norm: Good for you, now people have expectations.

Me: **OO**…of crud. _Passes out_

Norm: Well while Card recovers from a coronary, I'll reply to some of the reviewer's comments.

First off, thanks for the kind words.

I've thought of having secret clues, but the only things I could think of were either too obvious or extremely out there, so as of right now there probably won't be any hidden clues. At leave as far as you know. _Evil grin_

As for adding someone in the middle of the game, it would be a fun idea, but you would know that person is the Mole, and even if you changed the Mole at that point, you would take away from the previous parts of the game. But don't worry; I plan on having cameos by other wrestling personalities.

Me: _Gets up _What happened?

Norm: Chuck Wollory came by and gave everyone free hugs while you slept; now get up, give a disclaimer, and right the next chapter.

Me: Fine, I don't own The Mole or WWE. Read and Review.

* * *

**Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, 2001 Group winnings so far: $70,000**

The contestants have all been driven in a bus from Chicago to Phili. As the contestants are hiking up hill, Striker starts to lecture.

"I bet you are wondering why we have come all the way to Philidelphia rather than stay in conferrable city of Chicago for a few more days." After nobody answers he continues on, "Well, we could stay in Chicago and maybe have you go one-on-one with some of the Bulls, or maybe you could have gone wind surfing in the windy city. Just kidding, that would be too difficult in those conditions." After stopping to chuckle at his own wit, Matt continues on, "It would probably be fun for you, but fun is not why we're here." Our teacher stops, grins and turns around once he reaches the top of the hill. "But before we cross over this hill and see some of your fates. I think it's time to split up. I need one person who's a fearless leader, one mathematician, 3 people who love ice cream, and 4 people who love pudding."

The group splits up into the strangely names groups as follows:

Fearless Leader- John Cena

Mathematician- Victoria (Orton and Cena pushed for Maria, but Victoria wouldn't have it)

Love Ice Cream- Edge, Mickie, and Melina

Love Pudding- Orton, Maria, London, and Benoit

"All right," our teacher continues once the team splits up, "Ice cream lovers, you guys can just sit back and watch for now. Victoria, I need to speak with you in private to explain your special task. Mr. Fearless and Pudding people, I'll be with you in a minute."

As Striker pulls Victoria aside, he takes 7 cards out of his jacket pocket. "Ok Victoria, listen carefully. Each of these cards has and amount on them, $0, $5000, $10000, $15000, $20000, $25000, and $50000. I'm going to tell you the challenges the group will have to go through, and you will bet an amount on each person as to whether you think they can complete their tasks, do you understand?"

After Victoria responds with a confident "Yes." She selects which person's actions will be worth what amount.

"Good," Striker assures, "Now to make sure you don't interfere with the results, you will have to wait at the designated waiting area until the challenges are done with."

After Striker leaves Victoria, he passes by the rest of the group and tells the ice cream group to follow him. Edge, Mickie, and Melina walk with him until they reach an ice cream parlor just about half a mile away.

When they walk in, Striker walks up beside a huge covered object. "You three have a simple task, you simply have to eat one type of ice cream creation. I'm going to show you a list of the 7 types of ice cream creations. Then you three will be blind folded, and fed a few bites of your ice cream. Judging only be taste, it is up to you to determine what creation you are eating. You have one minute to memorize the ice cream specials."

1. Russo's Cherry on a Pole Match- A single cherry on a tall mound of Strawberry ice cream with bananas and caramel syrup.

2. Heyman's Extremely Chocolaty Wasteland- A small slab of chocolate ice cream covered in nuts and crushed hard candies.

3. Stephanie's breas…I mean best ice cream ever- Two scoops of vanilla ice cream with whip cream and licorish pieces.

4. Armando's Samoan Sunday- Tutty fruity ice cream with mint leaves and almonds

5. Paul Bearer's Cone of Horror- Hot Fudge and Melted marshmallows are covering vanilla ice cream in a waffle bowl.

6. Sherry's Sensational Strawberry Special- Strawberry ice cream is smothered in strawberry sauce and sprinkles.

7. Steve's Stone Cold Stunner- Fried ice cream soaked lightly in Steveweiser beer.

"Time's up!" Striker injects quickly covering the different ice creams again. "Now that we all understand the rules lets…yes Mickie?" Striker questions after seeing the diva's hand raise.

"Umm…" Mickie struggles to find the words, "I'm allergic to nuts, so could I not have one of those that have them?"

"Well…" Striker said seemingly taken aback, "I think that this is a question for our producers, excuse me just a second." Matt says as he sneaks out of the back to go to the production trailer.

While they wait for a decision, Melina and Edge confront Mickie over the allergy issue.

"How could they not know that you had an allergy?" Melina questions, "I could have sworn there was a question on the questionnaire we filled to apply for this, wasn't there Edge?"

"Exactly," Edge confirms, "Striker and the producers may be morons, but they wouldn't make you do something if you said you had a serious allergy. They wouldn't want a lawsuit."

"Right you are Edge," comes an authoritative voice. And low and behold look who's back and better than ever. The show's producer Eric Bischoff comes into frame with Striker standing confidently behind him.

"Miss James, is it?" Bischoff asks while Mickie nods, "We have reviewed your original questionnaire, and nowhere does it mention that you have an allergy of any kind. Which means you either lies to get on the show, or you are lying now. Which is it, and let me warn you, if you don't come clean now, there will be a price to pay."

Mickie seemed to be very shaken at these words and manages to quickly spurt out, "Iliedonthequestionnaire!"

"You little…" Edge tries to inject, but is cut off by a visibly enraged Bischoff.

Bischoff looks at Mickie in disgust as he says, "For lying to us, I could very well have you thrown out on the spot, but I don't want to ruin the integrity of the game, so I'm just going to fine the team $30,000 and you have forfeited any money you could have made for the team Miss. James."

After Bischoff leaves, Striker takes over again, "All right, now that that fiasco is out of the way, we'll get to the challenge." And so Matt leads Edge and Melina to a table with 2 covered bowl like objects. "Now we will blindfold you, and you will be fed a few bites, then you will guess which ice cream it was you ate."

First up is Edge, he sits down and is force-fed a few spoon full of his challenge, and after a few minutes of deep thought and brain severe case of brain freeze. Edge comes up with his answer. "Well there was defiantly a lot of chocolate in that. So I'll guess the Heyman one."

"And you would be correct," chimed in Striker.

"Hell yah, Melina, don't screw this up for me any more than she already did." Edge said motioning to a still embarrassed Mickie.

"Calm down Edge, I can handle this," the diva says in a calm manor.

So now Melina is up and takes her bites, but appears to be unsure. "I'm not sure, it might be Steph's, but I could also see it being Russo's. I'll take a guess, and say Stephanie's."

"Once again, you guys are correct. But…" Striker injects before the team can celebrate, "depending on how the money was spread out by Victoria, you still might be behind thanks to the fine from your friend."

We see Striker, Melina, Mickie, and Edge rejoin the group and we see Striker explain to the group what happened. Immediately Benoit questions Mickie's judgment. "How could you lie like that? There is no excuse for doing something this foolish."

"But, I didn't think it would affect anyone. It was just a white lie." Mickie responds sheepishly.

"Back off Benoit," London injects, "it's in the past now, lets just do this next thing. We're the 'pudding team' right?"

"Ah yes," Striker says now with an obviously devious grin on his face, "you are, if you would come with me just past this hill."

As our contestants walk up the hill, we see a large circular pit in the distance.

"Here," Striker says in teaching mode, "we have a large pit in the shape of half of a sphere. It has a 20 foot diameter and is 10 feet deep with 3 tied together logs extending from one end to the other. Your task is to cross this pit on that makeshift log bridge. Oh, but that dark stuff you see inside the pit, isn't exactly pudding so to speak, I mean, if it were then this challenge might be considered too easy."

"Then what is it?" Asks Orton.

"An interesting fact for you guys, Philidelphia has one of the largest problems with septic waste, so sometimes, workers just have to come out to this area after chemically treating the waste to get rid of the smell, and just dig a hole and dump the contents in there."

You could here the shouts of outrage from miles away.

Maria- "That's not sanitary!"

London-"What are you people thinking!"

Cena- "You can't make us do this!"

"Forgot to mention…" Striker said ignoring the obvious angry mob before him, "you don't have to do this John,"

"I don't?"

"No you do not, as the fearless leader, it is your job to lead the across verbally while they are walking across blindfolded. And before all of you protest!" Striker shouts over the group, "Remember, this game is for up to $125,000 dollars, do you really want to throw that away? I didn't think so."

"I'll go first and get it over with," Paul said grabbing a provided blindfold and walking to the end of the bridge. "Cena, you just tell me when I'm lined up perfectly."

After telling Paul to make a few minor adjustments, Paul took off running and using his amazing sense of balance; he crosses in just a few seconds.

"Why did you go that fast?" Maria questions, "Wouldn't you be more likely to fall if you go fast?"

"Hey, I just wanted to get it over with," answered Paul.

"I'll go next," says a not too confident Orton stepping up to the log.

"Ok, just keep coming to me, follow my voice Randy. I am your father." Cena instructs.

"Just shut it and make sure I don't fall in this stuff."

"All right, looks good so far, you're just a few feet away, and you're here." Says Cena with a wave of relief coming across his face.

"I'm scared." Says a clearly shaken Maria.

"Hey, it's ok, I'll go before you and if you're still scared you don't have to do it." Reassures Benoit.

"The hell she doesn't," Edge says to a nodding Melina.

After Benoit gets about half way across, a loud sneeze comes from Orton that causes Benoit to nearly lose his balance. But even after the minor stumble, Chris still makes it across.

"Good job guys, you three did a great job," says Striker approaching the group. "But now I need to have some words with your fearless leader."

After pulling Cena aside Striker makes a proposal. "You say that you are fearless John, but I must put that into question. I think that you fear the Mole. So I'm going to make you an offer. Money in the Bank, a free pass to the next round for you. And the best thing about it is that it can be activated at any time, so if you feel confident that you are moving on this week, than you don't have to use it until you feel that you have to. All that you have to do, is make sure Maria falls. I'll leave you to make your decision."

Cena takes his time getting back to the group, and as soon as he sees Maria on the log, he instructs her to go straight. All is looking good for Maria as she inches herself forward. And all looks good for the team until Cena suddenly tells Maria "Now make a sharp right."

Maria didn't know what hit her. Neither did the group for a matter of fact as every single one of them stood in shock staring at either the now dirty Maria, or Cena with his head hanging low.

"What the hell was that for!" Benoit raged at Cena breaking the silence.

"I got offered an exemption if I made sure Maria fell in, and Maria. I-I'm so sorry, I really wish I hadn't done it." Cena said sincerely.

"You just let her fall in a giant pit of (censored)! Plus you cost us money, sorry just isn't going to cut it." Melina snapped.

"This is poo?" Maria questioned, "It tastes like chocolate pudding to me."

"Either she has more problems then I though, or we're being screwed with." Came Paul.

"Well of coarse we tricked you," said Striker coming up from behind the group in his nature cocky manor, "The situation wouldn't have been as dire or dramatic is you knew it was pudding. Come on, you should have known there was no way we would actually let you take a dive into human feces. That's not very sanitary."

"I swear I'm going to knock him down a peg or two before we're done." Edge whispered to Randy.

"Quit yapping unless you plan on doing something about it," Randy replied.

"You know, I think you've got a point. Hey Striker!" Edge yelled out. But before Striker could respond, he was met with a running spear that knocked him off his feet and into the pit, which was met with applause.

After Matt and Maria were helped out of the pit and cleaned off, Striker brought Victoria out of the production trailer so she could show the amounts that she put on each superstar.

The amounts are as follows:

$0- Orton

$5000- Maria

$10000- Benoit

$15000- Paul

$20000- Melina

$25000- Edge

$50000- Mickie

"Good job guys," congratulated Striker, "Today you guys made $70,000. But because of the fine, the pot now stands at $110,000."

Victoria explained her choices by explaining, "Matt told me what the competitions were, and I thought that the Ice Cream one sounded very easy so I gave the top spots to that group. The rest was just random."

Orton began getting upset at hearing this, "Come on, that's just ridiculous, if you knew that we were balancing on something, you should of atleast put Paul higher. He's a freak when it comes to those things."

"Thanks?" Paul said not sure if he was being complemented.

"All right, all right! You can complain about the day in you video diaries. Now it's time for the Quiz." Said the still peeved Matt Striker.

_The Quiz:_

1.Is the Mole male or female?

2.As of Vengeance 2007, did the Mole hold any title?

3.What country is the Mole originally from?

4.Has the Mole ever been involved in the main event of Wrestlemania?

5.What year did the Mole debut in the WWE?

6.What group was the Mole a part of?

7.Has the Mole broken any rules costing the team money?

8.Was the Mole ever part of a stable?

9.What is the Mole's usual wrestling attire?

10.Who is the Mole?

_Video Diaries:_

Orton- I think that everything that happened today could be easily explained. Except for some of Victoria's picks. I mean, me and Paul were way too low and she didn't even give a real explanation for it.

Cena- Oh God, I feel like crud for what I did to Maria, I just hope that she can forgive me. Hell, I just hope I can forgive myself.

Melina- Why did Mickie lie? There was no point to it. She cost us money for no reason and that is what makes a good mole.

Mickie- I know I screwed up pretty bad, but it was a little mistake. Get over it already, I feel bad enough already. I just think Melina is trying to break up the team.

Chris- Cena betrayed the team. Simple as that. This went from a team game to an individual game a lot sooner than I would have liked it to.

Paul- Man, I've gotta question Victoria's picks, but then again Maria knew the log was straight and should have ignored Cena. I mean, she can't be that dumb, can she?

Victoria- Hey, I made my picks based on how hard the tasks sounded, that's it. I don't have to explain myself to Orton or anyone.

Edge- Both Mickie and Victoria cost me a lot of money, but atleast I got to get that punk Striker. I guess losing the money was almost worth it for that. Almost.

Maria- I thought the pudding tasted good, but I don't know why the girls wouldn't let Randy help me eat it. I mean, I couldn't eat it all by myself.

Once again, the group is gathered around Striker and his laptop waiting to see who will be the next to leave the group.

"Before I enter your names into the computer I must ask, John, would you like to use your Money in the Bank Exemption?"

After a few seconds of deep thought Cena answered with a strong "No."

"Alright then." And so Matt started entering names into the computer. First Melina, Mickie, Edge, Cena, and Maria, which revealed the second dreaded red fingerprint.

As Maria leaves the group, a visibly distraught Cena puts his hands in his hands as the camera fades.

* * *

Me: I'm satisfied with this chapter, I think I thought this out pretty well. 

Norm: So, have you decided who is the Mole yet?

Me: What are you talking about, I do have the Mole picked. It's my story afterall. What kind of author would I be if I didn't have this planned out?

Norm: You would be you.

Me: Quit making me doubt myself. _To readers_ Please Read and Review.


	3. Episode 3

Alright, even though you might not be interested, I'm going to explain why I went on hiatus. Originally I was trying to right all of the chapters so I could update quicker, but before I could post the 3rd episode, the Benoit situation happened. This really messed me up for a while, (see my other fic on the Benoit situation to see why), I didn't want to continue this story because I just lost the will to. But after some time passed, I decided that I wanted to finish this story, but it has to undergo a major rewrite, which I will explain later.

Please Read and Review

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, 2001 3:45 AM Group winnings so far: $110,000 

"The contestants are resting in their beds with our night vision cameras set on them resting peacefully. All is good in their world, the pot has already eclipsed the $100,000 mark and everyone is getting along better than expected." The camera pans back to Striker standing in the middle of a hotel hallway with his trademark 'I'm smarter than all of you' smile, "I think it's time I changed that."

Suddenly Striker knocks on all of the doors and tells all of the remaining competitors, "Get downstairs in five minutes," and calmly strolls down to the hotel lobby.

Slowly but surely we see all of the competitors make their way downstairs. But as the 10 minutes for each competitor come and go, there are a few glaring exceptions.

"Where the hell is Edge and Melina?!" exclaims a red eyed Randy Orton.

"Calm down Orton," says the always calm Chris Benoit, "I'm sure they have good reasons,"

And just as Chris says this, the elevator dings and Melina steps out with the explanation, "Sorry if I'm late, the elevator just wouldn't come."

"Why would you take the elevator? We were only on the second floor." Questions Paul London.

"You try going downstairs in high heels." Snaps Melina.

"Why are you wearing heels? Nobody else is." Pipes in Mickie James.

"Come on, a few days of roughing it in sneakers for the sake of the pot isn't going to kill you Melina," Victoria says in a slightly snide manner.

Melina snaps back without missing a beat, "Well just because you two are use to looking homely on a regular basis doesn't mean that I do."

It probably would have been safer for everyone if Melina had just dropped an atomic bomb. With cat like reflexes Mickie and Victoria pounced before Melina could do anything. It took all four guys there to successfully separate the three divas. Victoria was still glaring daggers at Melina as the 8th member of the company came down the stairs. But Edge didn't look like the rest with who looked as if, well, they had just gotten up at 4:00 AM and had only 5 minutes to get ready.

"Hey chumpsteins, wow you guys look like crud." Said the pampered looking superstar.

"Whoa, wait a second," said Cena "Did you leave us down here waiting so you could fix yourself up for the camera! We'd expect this from Melina but I thought …"

"What's that suppose to mean you big oaf." Said Melina looking ready to snap again.

"I'm just saying that you tend to…"

"ENOUGH!" Matt Striker's voice seemed to pierce through the tense atmosphere. "Edge. Melina. Since you were both late, I'm penalizing the group pot 5,000 apiece." Striker barley got the last word out before being met with an uproar of '5,000!' 'You son a' and other terms that can not be mentioned in a fic of this rating. "As much as I love the senseless arguing, it's cutting into my screen time, so lets go to the challenge."

And so our teacher led the contestants into a private dinning room with 9 chairs and a piece of paper in front of 8 of them. "Sit down and listen up guys because I'm only going to say this once." Said Striker as he sat at the head of the table. "The producers would like to get a feel about how you feel about each other. So on your slip of paper we want you to list from 1-7 your favorite to least favorite contestant left in the game." The group looked fairly puzzled. "Don't worry, your answers will remain unknown to the others."

"I thought you said we're doing a challenge?" questioned Paul.

"Don't worry about that quite yet."

And so the group sat at the table, in sitting order Paul, John, Randy, and Mickie on one side and Chris, Victoria, Edge, and Melina. After everyone finished their lists they passed them to Striker who told them to be back in 5 minutes while he calculates the results. But when some members of the group sat to discuss the challenge and it's possibilities, Victoria made a (sorta) astonishing observation.

"Hey guys, where did Paul go?"

"He told me he was going to the restroom." Reviled Randy

"Why did you let him do that we only have 5 minutes and Striker is more than willing to fine us over the little things." Questioned John

"Come on, when you've got to go, you've got to go. Who am I to mess with nature."

"Nature can wait with all that cash on the line." Snapped a positively fuming Melina.

But just before the confrontation could continue any further, Paul makes his way from a hallway just as Striker comes out to give the next instructions.

"Listen up guys, circle up. I'm only going to explain this once. The challenge is for you to simply guess your average place in the popularity contest. If 4 of you guess correctly then the group wins $30,000. You don't get to discuss your picks you must make them now. Starting with the contestant on my left."

"Alright," said Chris ,"I don't mean to sound cocky, but I think that I'm pretty well liked and I've given 100 on each task so I think that I'm 1."

"Don't be modest, you probably are 1," assured Cena, "me on the other hand have done some pretty lousy things so I'm going to guess dead last, 8th."

And so the group listed their guess as follows:

Chris-1

Cena-8

Randy-3

Mickie-5

Victoria-4

Melina-3

Paul-2

Edge-1

"Why would you think you're one Edge?" Asked Randy, "No offence, but everyone here hates you."

"Why wouldn't I be one? I've been successful in ever task I've competed in, I'm giving it my all for the cash and you all know it." Retorted Edge.

"Well lets find out," Said Striker as he signaled some lackeys to bring in his computer. "Now I'll show you the results of the average of the lists to see if you won the cash."

And so Striker importantly pushed a few keys and up popped a screen showing:

Benoit

Paul

Randy

Mickie

Victoria

Edge

John

Melina

"Ooo so sorry guys, it looks like Paul, Chris, and Randy were the only ones to get their guesses right so I can't award the money to the pot. It now currently stands at $100,000 even. Now get a little rest because in less than an hour you will be taking The Quiz."

_The Quiz:_

Is the Mole male or female?

In the list game, did the Mole guess their placement correctly?

Where did the Mole place on the final list?

Has the Mole been fined yet?

How old is the Mole?

Has the Mole ever won a singles title?

Has the Mole ever been in a stable?

What order was the Mole in reveling their guess for the list game?

Has the Mole ever been in a movie?

Who is The Mole?

_Video Diaries:_

Edge- How the hell wasn't I number 1? I have done nothing but give my blood and sweat to this team! Forget the lot of them.

John- Wow, I guess the group was more forgiving of me in the last round than I thought. But all I can guess is that it was pretty suspicious how Edge and Melina were later costing us a nice sized chunk of the pot.

Victoria- I hope that slut Melina gets sent home, I'm sick and tired of her. She needs a sharp kick in the butt to help her get over herself and if it doesn't happen tonight than I will be more than happy to do it myself.

Paul- Everyone in the list game gave a decent number except for Edge, he's either badly sabotaging games or his ego's about to consume him.

Mickie- I think that the whole Paul going to the bathroom at a critical moment was pretty fishy, but maybe he just had to go.

Randy- Edge is just being a punk and needs to go home, but of coarse if he's the mole he won't be going anywhere soon.

Melina- Both Mickie and Victoria need to get over themselves, I mean. I'm representing the WWE. I need to look good to make the product look good. Those two just don't get good looks, and they probably never will.

Chirs- This is getting really tough for me. I'm having a hard time just being out here with these guys, some of which aren't even trying.

And so once again the group gathered outside staring intently at Matt Striker an that infernal laptop.

"Now before we begin the ceremony, I have to ask you John, are you going to cash in your Money in the Bank Exemption?"

"No, not this week." Said John with a sturdy voice.

"All right then, now before I enter your names into the computer I have a special twist to the game. Lackeys the briefcases." Just as he spoke, two nameless henchmen came out of the darkness with two silver briefcases.

"In each case is $20,000. You want to know where they came from? Well they came from the pot. Tonight I'm going to make a very special once in a lifetime offer to two of you. Chris. Melina. Please set up."

And so the two stood looking slightly confused as to why they were chosen.

"Since you two were the most and least popular as voted by the group I'm giving you the chance to quit now and leave with a profit. You can leave the group today and take a guaranteed $20,000. Or you can stay and have a 1 in 7 chance at a larger pot. The choice is yours and yours alone. Melina, you will go first."

Without a pause for thought, Melina grabbed a case and went to grab her stuff. "Hey, you guys have been cramping my style anyways." And with that, she left.

"Well we didn't have to wait long for that difficult choice. And you Chris? You were voted the most popular among your peers; will you betray that trust for a guaranteed amount of money? Or will you sacrifice that cash for the group and a possible bigger haul for yourself."

Chris just stood their staring at the case for a solid silent minute before Edge broke the silence.

"You better not take that case or I stare to God I'll get you."

"Hey, he can make his own choice." Said John coming to the defense of the Rabid Wolverine.

"I'll take the money."

And so Chris Benoit left the group for good taking with him a piece of them all.

"Well that was overly dramatic," said Matt breaking the tention. "Well since two people have left, I think I've met my quota for the evening, so tonight I've decided that there will be no execution."

Instead of being met with joy or relief like one might expect, the sudden betrayal of trust caused the entire group to maintain a sullen look on their faces as the camera fades to black.

Me-So anyways, I've decided to continue the story, I have no idea how long it will take, but it will probably be a while so please bare with me. My original plans have been slightly shot because I had Benoit winning the whole thing, but now I just don't think I can do it.

Norm- One Sentence Translation: His creativity is shot.

**­**

Me- All I'm saying is if you like the story, just be patient please. **And Read and Review**. Oh and I still don't own that stuff in the story.


	4. Episode 4

Me- walks in Uhh…hey guys. So, here's another episode.

Norm- Aren't you even going to explain why the heck you haven't even tried to write the next episode.

Me- I'll explain at the end. In the meantime, enjoy episode 4 of The Mole: WWE addition.

* * *

**Philadelphia, Pennsylvania **

**Group winnings so far: 60,000**

The day after the last ceremony, we see the group crestfallen eating Breakfast in the hotel. All of them so hurt from last night, not knowing what to say. Well, not all of them.

"I hope those two rot" Said Victoria for what felt like the millionth time.

"They each made their own decisions for their own reasons, just get over and lets move on." Cena said not even taking his eyes off of his eggs and bacon.

"Oh yeah, you sure know what it means to take away group money for personal gain" Mickie brought up.

"Get off his case Mickie, he's said that he's sorry and I for one believe him" came Orton in defense.

"Hey, guys! Something's coming." Said Paul as a waitress brought a videotape on a silver platter with the note saying 'Only two of you can watch this'

Edge being nearest and first to read the note, grabbed the tape before anyone could say a word more, "I'm not leaving the fate of my money with two of you, I'm in on this game, whoever else wants to watch this meet me in my room." And with that, Edge was gone.

Paul then grabs the note and read it aloud to a now furious group all of whom lets out phrases involving 4 letter words.

Mickie was the first to regain composer, "Well I don't think we have a choice that Edge will be involved in this one, lets just vote for who goes with him. I vote Paul."

The group in general agreed for Paul to join Edge, with the exception of Victoria who campaigned for herself fruitlessly. And so Paul joined Edge in his hotel room who pushed play as Paul walked in the room. Suddenly, Matt Striker's face comes into view.

"All right you two listen up because I'm only going to say this once. The two of you are going to make the travel plans for the next location on our journey, St. Petersburg, Russia. And by travel plans, I mean you two have to find all of the plane tickets. Like all plane tickets they can be found at the airport. When you leave the room someone will hand you 10 pictures showing locations of 10 tickets. If you get 6 tickets, you add 50,000 to the pot. And to motivate you a little more, if you find the other four, that amount will be doubled. But to get the money, all six of you will have to be at the specified gate in time. You will have 3 hours from the time you get them. Don't worry about the other four. They will be watching a video for their own assignment as we speak. You're car is waiting outside the hotel to take you to the airport, have fun, and hopefully I will be seeing you. Dosvidaniya, that's Russian for goodbye for those uneducated one's watching this."

Meanwhile the other group have been greeted by the host in person giving information on there own game.

"You know what? I truly feel sorry for you people, 4 episodes in and you only have 60,000. I mean, even I who know of your many faults first hand didn't think that you would have screwed up this much." As Striker takes his time to have a laugh, knuckle cracking can be heard from the contestants. "So I'm going to give you guys a money making challenge that even a child can pass. Well that is unless the mole is amongst you. The 4 of you will be partaking in a game of tee ball."

"What's the catch Striker." Victory asks with venom in her tone.

"Well if you want to find out, I suggest you all get in the van out front."

Back with the ticket group, we see Edge and Paul in a van on the road having an interesting discussion.

"All right kid listen up," Edge begins, "I like you, I see a lot of potential, I think with a little push in the right direction you can go far in this game. So I say, you and me team up."

"A coalition?"

"Yeah, a coalition, a double team, whatever you want to call it. After this game, we'll split up and give out details on the other contestants, we put our heads together and we make it to the final two."

"Well I can't say that I like you or your tactics," Paul hesitates, "but I agree, this is nearly impossible to win without info and we can provide that. You got a deal."

"Good move kid. Just remember to keep this quiet."

"Of coarse" Paul responds and the two shake hands as they reach the airport.

* * *

Our other group after a short drive, are brought blindfolded into the middle of a field where they wait for further instructions.

"All right guys, remove your blindfolds." Matt Striker calls out.

As they remove them, sounds of laughter and excitement are all that can be heard.

"Oh snap man, we're in the Phillies ballpark." Cena exclaims

"That would be Citizen Bank Ballpark to be exact." Matt explained, "and now I present to you your challenge."

And with that, two large figures stepped up from the Phillies dugout.

"Allow me to introduce you to former MVP Ryan Howard and veteran pitcher Jamie Moyer, your challenge will be to either strike out Mr. Howard or hit a baseball into the outfield off of Mr. Moyer without striking out. If you succeed at either you will add 4,000 to the pot. You each individually chose which you want to do, you have one minute to decide starting now."

"Ok guys, I think it would be easier for all of us to try to get a hit off of Moyer, I don't think any of us could strike out Howard." Orton exclaimed

"To be honest I think I would do better throwing a ball than swinging a bat, so I'll go with that one." Mickie declares to the group.

"Times up guys what are your choices?"

"The boys and I are going to go to bat while Mickie wants to handle the balls." Victoria said with her trademark sneer.

And so John is the first to go up to bat. His first pitch was a swing and a miss, the second he hit the ball high and deep, but foul. But on his third swing he manage to hit a grounder that just managed to roll into the outfield adding 4000 to the pot.

Up next is Randy and on the first swing knocks the ball high and far for another 4000.

Next Victoria comes to bat. First two balls are grounders that roll foul before making it to the outfield.

"Come on Victoria, certainly you can swing a stick better than that. I mean you've had so much experience," Mickie called out to an already visibly frustrated Victoria.

And with that the third pitch came and Victoria swung missing by a mile.

"All right girls calm down," Cena exclaimed as he and Randy tried to keep the two diva's from killing each other, "What's done is done."

"Yeah," grunted Randy while recovering from a kick in the shin from Victoria, "Mickie, just start pitching so we can get this over with."

Mickie managed to keep her cool long enough to go out to the mound without further altercations with Victoria. Mickie picked up a ball and glove provided for her and throws her first pitch which goes over the plate with decent speed and Ryan Howard lets the ball pass for the first strike. The second pitch is also over the plate, but Ryan blasts it into the stands foul. And the third pitch goes over the plate without any challenge from Howard for strike three.

The boys meet Mickie at the mound to celebrate while Victoria angrily approached Ryan.

"You let her strike you out! That's not part of the challenge." Victoria accused

"Hey, it's just a game, plus it got you some more money, why are you complaining?"

* * *

Back with Edge and London they are sitting at there gate with 6 tickets that they have found just chatting away.

"See," said Paul, "I told you it was a good idea for us to not split up to look for the tickets. There's no reason to split up at all, it's not like 5 were going to be on one half and 5 on the other side."

"Whatever kid," Edge scoffed "So, who do you think is the mole?"

"I don't know, I can make an argument for everyone, you included."

"Don't be naive, I have given one hundred percent in every task, I think the same about you, that's why I approached you about this deal."

"All right, we'll talk later tonight." Paul replies as the he saw there teammates and Striker approach.

"Greetings lackeys," Matt said, "did you accomplish your task?"

"6 tickets just like you commanded chump stain." Edge says handing over the prize.

"Just 6? You still have about twenty minutes left to look for the extra ones."

"No thanks, were good." Edge replies lying back in his chair.

"All right then, everyone, before we get on the plane, we've set aside an area for each of you to record your video diaries then you'll take The Quiz."

* * *

_The Quiz:_

Is the Mole male or female?

Did the poll participate in the Ticket or Baseball game today?

Did the Mole succeed in the task?

Does the Mole dyed his/her hair regularly?

How tall is the Mole?

Has the Mole ever been in a cage match?

Has the Mole ever been in a main event?

How much has the mole added to the pot?

Has the Mole been fined yet?

Who is The Mole?

_Video Diaries:_

Edge- I've teamed up with the London kid since I know he isn't the mole and I can feed him bad info to get him kicked out and leave one less threat for me.

Victoria- The slut Mickie needs to go home this week, I won't care about this game until she is out of here.

Mickie- Every single person won today except Victoria, seems pretty mole like to me.

Cena- Today we had a great day, but it's time to sit back and figure out who the mole is. Until he proves he's a team player I have to believe Edge is it.

Paul- I really believe that Edge is being truthful about not being the mole, I've got to completely change my target. But I do think Edge and I will make a great team, nobody suspects it. I wasn't with the other group so I really think I'm at a disadvantage.

Randy- Today was a great day, but nobody did anything to really get me to change my current suspicions.

As the groups is preparing to get on the plane with there tickets Striker stops them at the gate. "Now I don't know if you noticed, but we only have 6 tickets, and of coarse I'm going to need one, so I think I'll just eliminate one of you now, ok? Good. Before we start, John, do you want to use your Money in the Bank Exemption?"

John remained in thought for a full thirty seconds before shaking his head no.

And with that Matt begins entering names into the computer, John first: Green. Then Paul: Again green. But the dreaded red thumbprint shows its ugly head again, this time eliminating Victoria from the competition.

* * *

Me- Ok like I said in episode 3 the Benoit situation really shook me and I just haven't had the heart to write this. And when I finally sat down to write it, it took two weeks to sit down and come up with original ideas that I actually liked. Add in the fact that I've started to seriously get into my new Music Theatre Major at college including minor roles in some productions. And to top that off, I've become the writer for Goldbergfanatic's Digimon the Abridged Series on youtube. So if you enjoy abridged series and like my writing please check it out.

Norm- Sell out.

Me- Hellz yeah.


	5. Update

It's been nearly a year since I last worked on this project and for some reason, I've been thinking of picking it up again. But I don't want to write if nobody reads and reviews it like what happened with my last chapter. I know I'm being a big baby but I don't like doing these kinds of projects when it doesn't appear that anybody is reading and giving feedback. I view the time spent writing and planning it as a waste of my time that could go into studying.

So here is what I'm proposing. I get a handful of comments asking me to continue and I will and I swear I'll finish this project within the next few months at most and remove this waste of space I'm calling a message. And if you feel like commenting insulting the stupidity of the things I just finished saying, then good for you.

Cardwiz out.


End file.
